


Can’t fight this feeling anymore

by RedsRightHand



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsRightHand/pseuds/RedsRightHand
Summary: JR retraces her way back to the moment when she finally gave in to her feelings for Petra
Relationships: Jane Ramos/Petra Solano, Petramos - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Can’t fight this feeling anymore

If JR isn’t thinking when she kisses Petra in the parking garage, the same can’t be said for any of what comes after. When Petra comes on to her as they sit on the couch in her suite later that same night, she rattles off a whole host of reasons why this is a terrible, terrible idea before her lips find their way to Petra’s and she starts moaning into her mouth and taking off her clothes even as she knows she shouldn’t. Her career is on the line and she needs her head on her shoulders right now more than ever, yet good sense and caution go right out the window where Petra is concerned. She knows she’s been doing a terrible job of pretending she’s not totally head over heels for the golden haired goddess and so she shields herself by simply deflecting it back onto Petra. When she calls Petra on the tongue she slipped her during their kiss in the parking garage, Petra gets so defensive that she forgets to point out A) that it was JR who kissed her, B) there’s no way that ‘pretending to seduce her’ was part of JR’s backup plan, and C) that JR was just as into that kiss as she was. And the morning after, Petra gets so worked up over JR’s air of nonchalance about the whole thing that she completely fails to stop and consider why JR made the decision to sleep with her knowing that she’d never been with a woman, just moments after explicitly saying she wasn’t into that. In any other situation JR would be amused by, maybe even proud of, how flustered she’s managed to make the ever composed Petra Solano, but this? This isn’t about trying to assert some sort of sexual power or dominance over her. Quite to the contrary—this is her scrambling to put her defenses back in place after having unwittingly let her guard down in front of Petra. Sex is one thing, but she’s never been emotionally caught up like this before, and she doesn’t understand why it has to be happening now, when she is already so, so vulnerable in every other aspect of her life. But then there she is, the ice queen herself showing up to crash JR’s date wearing her heart so uncharacteristically on her sleeve, and JR knows the time has come for her to do the same. 


End file.
